vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Atropal (D
Summary Atropals are godly flesh, torn from the gods that made them. The only known specific story as to how these creatures are made is that of Xingax, a creature that was torn from his mother's womb before birth by his father. He was thus forsaken, but returned as a soulless being, with no knowledge of emotion. It is known that the death curse was spawned when a powerful lich discovered an atropal in the Plane of Negative Energy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Atropal, Forsaken God-Kin Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Typically thousands of years old Classification: Undead Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), True Sight, Darkvision, and Blindsight, Life Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Healing of Undead Creatures, Telepathy, Aura, Cold Manipulation, Sight-Based Death Effect, Mind Control, Dimensional Travel, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Summoning of Nightcrawler, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Spell Resistance, Fear Manipulation, Resurrection (Into Undead), Creation, Invisibility, Mediumship (Speak with Dead), Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Can Affect Non-Corporeal Beings/Intangible Beings, Telekinesis, Invulnerability to Petrification, Forced Shapeshifting, and any form-altering attacks; further invulnerability to Poison Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and any disease, Resistance to Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telepathy and other forms of detection, also resistant to any ability-draining attack, Healed by Negative Energy Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to beings who can cast Apocalypse from the Sky at the maximum level) Speed: Supersonic (Many times faster than peak human adventurers), up to Supersonic+ with Haste (Potentially doubles speed) Lifting Strength: Class 10+ (Capable of lifting 9253kg) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Continent level (Casually able to survive any damage applied by creatures on its level), possibly Planet level (Could potentially resist any effects applied by a "Wish" or "Miracle" spell) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Hundreds of meters at base, potentially hundreds of miles with magic, possibly trans-dimensional Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Super Genius, vastly above any actual attainable intellect for humans, possesses vast knowledge of magic and psionic ability, considers creating new necromantic spells a casual feat Weaknesses: Cannot be resurrected if killed, under any circumstances- rising to pseudo-godhood requires intense necromantic rituals committed by a fellow high-level magic user, regeneration is cancelled by Sentient or Good-Aligned magical weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blasphemy: Creates a wide aura around the Atropal, which affects beings based on their overall strength compared to the Atropal- significantly weaker foes are obliterated instantly, while much stronger foes are merely dazed momentarily * Aura of Animation: Creates an aura that will rise dozens of undead to serve the Atropal- if the bodies have flesh on them, they will be zombies. If they don't, they will be skeletons. * Create Greater Undead: Allows the Atropal to create undead such as Wraiths, Spectres, Devourers, and Shadows * Greater Dispel Magic: Atropal casually destroys magical effects on items or in the area instantly * Desecrate: Creates an area of negative energy, giving intrinsic minuses versus good creatures and granting bonuses to undead creatures * Negative Energy Aura: Creates an aura around the Atropal. Significantly weaker foes (~Tier 9-A or less) that fall within the area are instantly risen as Spectres to do the Atropal's bidding. Undead within the area (30ft radius) will gain a Low Regeneration effect and are resistant to Holy Manipulation. * Energy Drain: 400ft range attack that drains the strength of the opponent, sapping their strength. It heals as a result of this. * Slay Living: Instantly kill one creature. This requires the Atropal to touch the creature. Creatures of significant strength (of comparable tier to the Atropal) can instead take minor damage * Finger of Death: Similar to Slay Living, except with extended range (a total of 225ft) and with the slight possibility that it will kill creatures of comparable strength anyways * Constitution Drain: If an Atropal touches a living being, they are permanently stunted in their health. They are unable to regenerate that health due to a permanent loss of Constitution. Summary Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demigods Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healing Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Ice Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons